


A Rising Sun Or A Hurricane

by HitomiSusaarin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitomiSusaarin/pseuds/HitomiSusaarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day his team lost against Shiratorizawa, Oikawa had met a boy with fiery orange hair. This boy had managed to make a lasting impression on Oikawa. Oihina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on a whim, so it has the potential to be a trainwreck.

_I'll never forget that day._

It was the spring of my 3rd year at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. All I could think about was the final volleyball tournament of my middle school career, taking place that afternoon. We were facing the strongest team in the prefecture, Shiratorizawa Academy. They were completely undefeated. I think a lot about that day. I was focused and ready for the game, but I simply was not strong enough to carry my team. We fought tooth and nail managing to win one set against this invincible team. At the end however; **we lost**.

We have to get stronger I thought over and over and over. After the lineup, an announcement was made and I was called to the front of the gym. To my surprise I had won the award of being the best setter in the prefecture. A conflict of emotion swirled around inside of me, I couldn’t help feeling upset over my loss and yet I’ve never been happier than to win the award of Best Setter. The next thing I knew a joyous smile spread across my face. I walked back to my team with this flashy grin as Iwa-chan said to me,” That’s a rare smile, with no ulterior motive.”

Flustered I commented, ”My smile is always straightforward and pure.” 

“’Straightforward and pure’ coming from you is already impure.” He cleverly replied.

I was simply too happy in this moment, grinning at him,” Of course I’m happy! It’s the first time I’ve received this!”

Me and Iwa locked eyes for a moment and we knew that the award was proof that our spikers gave it all they had. We also realized that Ushiwaka was still ahead of us. It was then we started to cry. Large tears formed and continuously flowed down our cheeks. Standing next to Iwa and crying like this I couldn’t help ,but feel defeated. In between breaths I managed to speak,”Once we get to high school………that’s when.. we’ll show Shiratoizawa who’s boss!”

Now my eyes completely erupted into waterfalls. Iwa who was staring at the ground wiped his head up and without hesitation said, “Naturally.”

I spun around to face Kageyama, pointing at him I declared,” I don’t know where you’ll go after this, but I’m gonna crush you! So be prepared!”

At this point my nose was running and my face slightly puffy. Tobio casually offered me a tissue as Iwa pointed out that the mix of tears and snot didn’t make that line sound glorious. Frustrated I told Tobio to shut up as I snatched the tissue. How could he look so put together? Stupid genius.

Yeah, I absolutely hated that brat.

The walk back to the locker room was a quiet one aside from the occasional sniffles. I simply couldn't overlook the fact that we had lost after so much practice. Once everything was said and done all of us went back to the locker room which quickly filled with silence. I knew the 1st years were having a little party for Iwa-chan and I tomorrow. I should be looking forward to that, but only thoughts of not being strong enough filled my mind. I sat there on the bench still in my uniform staring at the ground maybe waiting for it swallow me whole. I couldn't figure out why I felt so weak, I know we were a strong team. It was irritating. I had to improve. My fingers wrapped around the fabric of my dark blue shorts. Restless. Just as I was about to stand up and pull myself together I heard a voice echoing in the hallway. "Do you think he would be happy here? It's a very nice school and the athletic department is strong"…was that Sato Sensei.

A transfer this late in the year, _no way._ Curious I got up and peeked out into the hallway when suddenly I felt something making contact with stomach, "AHHH!" hearing a disembodied voice made me step back to see a small bundle of orange on the floor. I extended my hand the small boy. He looked scared. The orange bundle reached for my hand and with a firm grip, I helped pull him to his feet. Short, minuscule even I looked down at him noticing that his mouth was open slightly, a pink tint spread across his face. Cute, this boy was very cute.

I then thought about my face and wondered if I looked like a wreck. Quickly, I came to the conclusion that even at my worst I was surely more attractive than the average person. His mouth struggled to form words. Now his face was almost the same color as his unusual bright orange hair. I decided to speak seeing as he was probably never going to find words, "Are you transferring here next year? It's a very nice school you know...... if you're interested in sport you have to train very hard to make it on the team obviously, volleyball is the best choice!" I flashed my signature grin.

Something tried to unravel in my hands. "Oh!"' I dropped his hand raising my arm up to scratch the back of my head. I was still holding his hand, a blush crept across my face. _How could I….not notice_

"I SAW YOU TODAY!" he bellowed.

Why yes he did…I'm standing in front of him. Crossing my arms I began to question where he was taking this accusation. He abruptly continued to speak, now actually looking at me with his piercing amber eyes,"You were like BAW and so amazing, you went WHOOSH on the court and BAM with a point! Too cool! You're so tall and GHAW!" he panted as if he was exhausted by his own words.

My heart was beating rapidly. I'm sure my face was almost the same color as his in this moment. I realized he was praising me wholeheartedly. He had to be an elementary student, right? No one would ever say these things unless they were a complete child. My team even lost, is he sure about these words? Bouncing around he waved his arms, my guess to imitate things he saw from the game. I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaling. This kid standing front of me was a hurricane. "Say do you even know what you're talking about? My team did lose."

He froze and cocked his head to the side,"I know about the game. This is just the beginning for you….. I mean you have tomorrow! You can win against that giant! You're not alone anyway….if you work together you can see the view! It must be nice to have a team..." mumbling now I watched as his face darkened.

"The view you say, if you want to see the other side of the net." I paused taking a moment to check him out. So short. So tiny. Surely he will be growing more "Perhaps if you jump high enough."

I honestly meant it as a joke,but I guess he couldn’t tell. "I will jump! I….I..I can do that! I wanna be like the little giant!" beaming up at me bright eyes with so much hope.Talk about quick turnaround.

"Yeahhhhh, say aren't you supposed to be on tour?" I asked him with uncertainty. "Mhhh I was, but I wanted to see the locker room." He looked at the door behind me.

I stepped to the side and opened the door to let him in, it was against the rules to let a stranger in the locker room. Not that I cared at this point, but I wondered if I happened to be found out would I get in trouble. I was a 3rd year after all, really it's not like I can be held back, right?

He rushed into the room, quickly running around taking in every aspect of the locker room. I absolutely did not understand this human….was he human? I mean he was even looking at the showers like it was a magical experience. He finally stopped rushing around the room and stopped in front of a locker. My locker. He pointed at it as if he wanted me to open it, so I did.Not caring that he saw my combination I let him hover next me. I figured he was more excited to see what the inside of sports locker looks like than breaking in at a later point. Even if he did come back and break in, nothing would be there. With a click the locker door swung open. He was inches away, I stared at the nape of his neck. Creamy, that would be the word to describe his skin. I bet he felt soft. _What is wrong with me right now? I'm seriously frustrated due to some kid_ This thought did not keep me from noticing his thin neck, my eyes traveled to his arms then settled on a set of small wrist. Raising his arm he pointed to a picture of me and Iwa tucked in the top corner. It was right after our first game in middle school, we both were put on the starting line. We looked like complete dorks. I had my volleyball tucked under one arm and the other giving a thumbs up to the camera, while Iwa-chan was simply flashing his pearly whites with his hands placed in the pockets of the dark blue school issued sweats.

"SAWWWAAA You're too awesome!" he bobbed his head and flapped his arms like a bird. That small body probably could not contain his emotions.

"Thank you." I muttered as I felt heat creep onto my face.

"I can't wait to go here! You know I start tomorrow! I'm a first year, my other school didn't have a volleyball team and I wasn't interested in the other sports so…. Ah! You have volleyball! I'm so excited!" He ranted on more about how couldn't wait to play with a team.

Meanwhile, he said he was a first year, was that really possible? So he’s only two years younger than me? Before I could ask his age I heard yelling which directed my attention to the door.Suddenly I was caught off guard by the absence of the boy's voice I looked down. He was already gone.

I grabbed my sports jacket putting it on then I closed my locker, thinking maybe I was just imagining the whole thing. I walked out to the hallway and started toward the main lobby. _Seriously that blinding sunshine boy couldn't have gone too far._ Hearing a loud squeal my body moved on its own to source of the sound. I opened the door to the weight room and peered inside noticing two people standing near the screen door that led outside to the track. Quietly taking a step forward it dawned on me…

_It's him! That boy and…. his father?_

"Dammit! I came here to look at this school with you, because you wouldn't shut up about volleyball and then you just run off. Your mother would be so disappointed." A tall man in a dark blue suit with black hair was towering over the small boy.Yanking the boy's arm roughly he pulled him to the exit. For a moment my world halted as the boy made eye contact with me. He started to smile when a yelp escaped from his lips as the man catapulted the boy forward forcing him outside. I thought it was strange, but I didn't know him. How could I possibly react?

_I should've chased after him._

That weekend I spent hours thinking about that boy. A force like a hurricane and as bright as the sun. His words strange and effective on me. I no longer felt stressed or sad, I was excited. That boy made me feel like I could get stronger, he reminded me that I do have tomorrow. He believed he could jump high enough to see over the net, obviously I could believe in my ability to get even stronger. And then his neck…his tiny hands and those eyes of his that seemed to reach into my soul. I should probably stop thinking about it, I promised to go on a date with Rika-chan this week.

Even during the party the 1st years planned for me and Iwa-chan I spent most of my time thinking about him. I also spent most of my time making faces at Kageyama, who just ignore me. Irritating. The weekend had passed and Monday was here. For once, I was actually excited about Monday.

I woke up extra early and styled my hair with more care than usual. I wanted to see him. Waiting at the school gates watching the flow of students pour into the school, I realized I didn't know his name. I should've asked for his name. The amount of students started to dwindle down and the girls that surrounded me skipped happily to class after gave them a signature wink. 7:00 A.M. School officially started. Where was he? I continued this routine of waiting at the school gates for two weeks, Iwa-chan was concerned about my behavior. He told that I must be love sick. I never thought of it like that. Love. I just simply wanted to see that adorable boy again.

After two weeks had passed I decided I would just ask Sato Sensei. After my final class was dismissed I walked to the teachers’ lounge and told Sensei how I met this boy on the day of the tournament who was supposed to transfer here. It was then I found out the boy I had been talking to was not going to attend junior high here, because of family matters. I tired asking about any information I could use to contact the boy, but no such luck .

_What did that mean anyway **family matters**?_

My mind traveled back to the tall man. What kind of family matters?

I spent the rest of the year practicing with Iwa-chan, trying to improve before we entered Aobajōsai High. When I was stressed and life was tough I thought of him; his wild orange hair, his smile, and words he said to me that day. I have tomorrow. Such a simple thing, why was I still thinking about him. Iwa-chan has said more inspirational things to me, even our new couch is good with words. What was up with that GHAAW and SAWAAA stuff?

So maybe it wasn’t the words, I decided as I thought about his appearance.

As time went on I thought of the boy less, but I never forgot about him.

* * *

My 1st year I spent a lot more time watching movies about aliens, making high scores, going on multiple dates and training a lot.

The only thing that changed in my 2nd year of high school was the addition of new players on the volleyball team and my new found information on Kageyama. I heard that Tobio was called the king of the court, I thought about the genius setter and assumed it must praise.

Iwa-chan also curious decided to tag along with me to watch our previous teammates play. After, I saw the match I realized it meant something else; he only thought of himself. He had become a dictator of the court and forced his teammates to avoid him. It was pitiful to watch. A pang of pure joy overtook me at the thought of his unraveling. Next year, I would be able to face Kageyama head on.

It was a few weeks before the end of my 2nd year when I injured my knee in a practice match. Iwa-chan had nearly torn my head off, because he found out that I had been practicing both early in the morning and late at night by myself. The doctor told me that the injury was something that had been building itself up over time or rather slowly breaking me down. I was ordered two weeks of bed rest followed by three weeks without volleyball. Which would mean I couldn’t participate in the next two matches. It was during this time off that I found myself thinking of the sunshine boy, it had been awhile since I thought of him. My memory of him had never faded. I wondered if I would ever meet him again.

I entered my 3rd year at Aobajōsai High, I spent a little less time with girls and more time with volleyball. The second week of school I found out my dear anger filled Kohai decided to attend Karasuno. Surprised by this news, I contacted the school and set up a practice match. Only one stipulation, Kageyama must play.

Next week, I would play against the genius setter.

Little did I know I would also be seeing the boy who found his way unknowingly into my heart.


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story.Keep in mind this is still my first fanfic and I do not have a proofreader. I did change the point of view and it will remain this way until the last chapter.

* * *

Oikawa woke up earlier than usual on the morning of the practice match against Karasuno. He thought maybe it was due to his excitement at the possibility he would see Kageyama fall deeper into his own demise. Despite waking up earlier he stayed in bed staring at his ceiling. During his sophomore year of high school, Tooru’s parents allowed him to put a decal of the Orion Nebula on his ceiling. Tooru, of course, thought he should add his own flare to the mural, but he was unsure of what to do.

Oikawa’s attention was stolen from his mural to the sunlight streaming through the slight opening of dark purple curtains. He rolled to his side and checked his alarm clock. Bright red numbers showed the time was currently 6:01 A.M. Deciding to start getting ready he switched off the alarm that was due to go off in four minutes. Taking a deep breath, Oikawa stood up beginning his normal morning routine.

* * *

Massive gray clouds slowly rolling through the sky indicated a storm was brewing. Oikawa did not care for rain and he did not plan on his day being turned around so suddenly earlier this afternoon.

At practice a first year was working on receives, while Oikawa was nearby stretching. He heard people yelling ‘Captain’, before he hit the floor. The force of the impact knocked the air out of his lungs. When he opened his eyes he assessed his condition and watched the panicked first year scramble away. Tooru forced a smile while pulling himself up off the ground. Then he felt a familiar pain creep up his leg. Iwa-chan had watched the whole thing happen and Oikawa knew that meant he would be paying a visit to the sports therapist. After waiting for an hour in the nurses' office the therapist finally showed up. He noted that Oikawa had a slight sprain, but he assumed Oikawa knew how to handle this kind of injury.

So now here he was walking back to the gym on this gloomy day where he knew that the teams were well into the 2nd set. Oikawa opened the door without a sound and casually walked up to his team, not giving Karasuno… Kageyama…. his acknowledgment. Oikawa did this to show he was in control.

The coach was sitting on the bench in front of him. The coach noticed the looks of his player and turned his head around to see Oikawa, “How’s the ankle?”

Tooru smiled and made the O.K. hand gesture, “It’s fine. I can get back to regular practice. It was just a slight sprain”

Relieved and still seemingly irritated the coach turned his head back around facing the court,” For crying out loud! Be careful. You’re the one that asked to play against Kageyama. What do we do without our official setter? It’s embarrassing.”

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa still smiling knew the coach was not as frustrated as he voice would suggest.Playfully he reached up and placed his hand on the back of his head ruffling his hair.

“Oikawa-san, take care of yourself!” a girl standing near the railing on the second floor shouted out.

This pleased Oikawa, he waved at the fan-girls that squealed in return.

Overhearing Kageyama talking about him to his new team, he felt that now would be the perfect time to allow Kageyama …..Suddenly a familiar voice that did not belong to Kageyama caught Oikawa’s attention as he pivoted to face Kageyama.

He did not see anyone he knew. Strange he thought, no one looked familiar.

Closing his eyes and waving like a child,” Yoo-hoo! Long time no see, Tobio-chan. So nice to see you. You still doing the King thing?”

Kageyama turned his head around to meet the curious looks from his team,”I learned serving and blocking by watching him play. His skills are extremely high. But we have to focus on the match now. We’re going to win the final set for sure.”

Oikawa was pleased by this reaction. _Silly, Tobio_

“Y-Yeah!” a familiar voice shakily agreed.

Before Oikawa could search for this voice he felt the overbearing pressure of someone trying to intimidate him. Opening his eyes to meet the person who was challenging him, he saw a tan guy with a shaved head.

Kageyama yelled out to the man wearing a very twisted face that left an uncomfortable feeling with Oikawa. Mostly due to fact that Oikawa knew the man (which he now learned was Tanaka) would be plagued with wrinkles early on, he was sure the man was already developing more defined forehead lines.

The coach snapped back pointing in the direction of the sidelines. “Get warmed up, even more than usual.”

“Okay.” Oikawa reached up to touch the back of his head again. Walking to the sidelines Oikawa could feel Kageyama staring at him, this earned Tobio a glare which could be on par with that of a demons.

As the set began he shrugged off his white and mint track jacket and pants. Oikawa warmed up as he watched the set. He really did not think that Kageyama would be doing as well as he had been,but maybe the team had not gotten to witness too much of the king yet. A flash of orange darted across the court from one side of the net to the other. Unsure who….or what (maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him.) exactly it was because as soon as it happened it was over and from his position, he could only see 4 of the six players. Once he felt ready Oikawa walked up behind the coach sitting on the bench with a scowl. Taking a look at the scoreboard, he understood why.

”Oh my. We’re in a crisis.”

“Did you get warmed up?”

“Perfectly.” Oikawa flashed his grin, forming an O.K. sign.

The whistle blew which signaled a member change. Oikawa switched out with Kunimi,”Leave the rest to your Senpai.”

“Yes.” Kunimi headed toward the bench.

The Oikawa fan club was now screaming with excitement their star was now entering the court.

Oikawa was handed the ball and placed in the serving position, “No matter how strong your offense is, it means nothing if you can’t connect to it.” He said pointing at the tall blonde in the back

He then ran and leaped into the air executing a beautiful jump serve. The tall blonde was hit square in the shoulder, gritting his teeth as the ball caused him obvious pain. A few students standing on the second floor shouted and ran as the volleyball’s trajectory appeared to be heading directly for them after making contact with the blonde’s shoulder.

“Tsukki!” a boy with greenish hair and freckled yelped from Karasuno’s bench. He used this time to check out the other players he couldn’t see while on the sideline. However, he could only register the man standing in the back corner as Tanaka, as for the other member Kindaichi had managed to block his view. This lead Oikawa to believe this person must be short, therefore; he’s probably the team’s libero.

“Just as I thought. I watched part of the match. You, number 6, you’re no good at receives, are you?”

Successfully shaking up the other team, “Okay, let’s score another point.”

He once again performed a beautiful jump serve with the volleyball’s aim at the tall blonde.

Tsukki he assumed, grimaced as the ball made contact with his arm.

“Oh, one more point and then we are tied.“

“Hey!! You, Grand King!!”

Ah, that familiar voice again he thought. In that moment the person he thought was the team's libero stepped to the side and Oikawa now saw the short person standing on the opposite side of the court.

 _Oh_. Oikawa’s eyes widen and his heart began beating so rapidly that he was sure a heart attack would follow suit.

Across the court a short boy with orange hair danced around demanding that Oikawa should aim at him.

Memories surfaced, playing like a movie reel in Tooru’s head:

The day he was awarded best setter.

The day his team lost against Shiratorizawa.

The boy’s bright amber eyes, those kind..also strange words spilling out of his mouth, his small frame

Oikawa spent weeks waiting for the boy and thought of him many times.

A force like a hurricane and just as bright as the sun.

Now years later the mysterious boy was standing on the other side of the net.

**“GRAND KING!”**

Ripped from the movie playing in his mind Oikawa’s shocked expression remained intact, it was not gone unnoticed by Kageyama or Iwa.

 _‘Grand king?’_ now puzzled at this nickname the smaller boy had given him.

The tall blonde barked out at the riled up fireball,” Stop raising a fuss. It’s embarrassing.”

“What did you say?”

At this moment a sharp pain tore through Oikawa’s chest, in was then he realized he had not taken a breath since the moment he saw the orange headed boy. Taking in a hitched breath Oikawa watched the two younger members bicker as he tried to calm down, his heart would not let him.

After all, he spent so much time thinking about what could have happened to the boy and now he could get all of these answers. Yet, here he is in the middle of a game. While it may be a practice match Oikawa still loves volleyball more than anything on this planet, and even more than his undying curiosity about aliens. His heart was honestly trying to ruin him.

“In volleyball, everyone on this side of the net is your ally.” The boy now facing Tsukishima spread his arms open wide

The blonde bit his bottom lip looking disgusted at the smaller boy.

Tanaka chimed, but Oikawa closed his eye trying to focus on the game. He needed to calm down, but he could not stop thinking about the boy.

That’s it he just has to corner him before the team leaves. He could keep his hormones and questions together at least until the end of the set. It’s really a miracle that this afternoon had landed him in the nurses’ office. If he had discovered the boy before the game started he is sure he would drag him off somewhere.

When it was clear Karasuno was ready to continue Oikawa heard the captain say something about how he would receive the ball. A smirk reached Oikawa’s face at the thought of one person doing receiving.

“You can’t defend it all by yourself.” He spoke as he jumped in the air getting in position to spike the volleyball.

Surprisingly enough the blonde managed to receive the ball, Oikawa realized he gave up some of his power for accuracy.

“He got it. Good for him…however this is our chance ball. Sweet, sweet chance ball”

Oikawa bumped the ball up into the air passing it to Yahaba,” Score it good,guys.”

Yahaba then set the ball for the middle blocker Kindaichi. It would have been a perfect play if it weren’t for sunshine’s quick speed and insane jumping ability.

Though Oikawa had seemed composed his eyes were dissecting the smaller player who was now across the court in a split second and in the air.

Oikawa’s iris shrunk as he locked eyes with a pair of blazing amber eyes. He gasped as his body became unresponsive, all he could do was stare at the flying Karasuno player. He’s staring right into his soul again.

The ball landed with a thud near Oikawa. He remained still until he heard the bounce of the ball. Turning his head to make sure that the ball had actually stopped. Silence filled the air, followed by a belated whistle blow signaling a point for Karasuno. Shocked sounds and expressions rippled through the witnesses to the insane quick. The orange headed boy just stood there looking like some kind of hungry beast, Oikawa felt sunshine's stare reflected how his own emotions. While the rest of his team was angry at the loss, Oikawa did not even bother holding back a smile.

 _I want him. I want him. I want him. I want him. I want him._ This phrased repeated itself like a broken record in depths of Oikawa’s brain.

The respective teams lined up and were dismissed. Before Oikawa could hunt down the boy his coach approached him talking about what he thought of the game. Oikawa had nothing to say ….. at least not to his coach. Within minutes Oikawa had rushed off to the locker room wasting no time in changing and checking himself out to assure he was up to his own standards.

Oikawa tucked his hands in his pockets and headed toward the front gate, he knew Karasuno would have no choice ,but to leave this way. Now he was waiting at the front gate of Aobajosai. This reminded him of waiting in front of his middle school for the boy that never showed up. Funny, he thought to be reunited in this setting.

Hearing a deep voice and slow steps he was relieved.

“but frankly, if we were facing Seijoh and Oikawa in an all-out match, we would be lacking.”

The captain he identified.

“Spoken like a true captain.” Leaning against the brick wall with his arms crossed. “You know your stuff.” Oikawa chimed giving the team one of his fangirl worthy smiles.

Oikawa’s favorite voice was quick to respond,” The Grand king makes his entrance!”

Hiding behind the delinquent looking Tanaka, the boy was possibly trying to imitate his older team member, but the closeness of the two had made Oikawa feel sick. However, his poker face did not falter.

“You got a problem, dude?” Tanaka was closing the distance between Oikawa and himself.

“What do you want?” The shorter boy was echoing after Tanaka

“Wanna fight?”

“Yeah, wanna fight?”

Pushing himself off the brick and uncrossing his arms only to wave them off as being silly.

“Don’t be so hostile. You, little one.”

“Huh?!”

“Your last one-touch and broad attack were amazing.”

“Huh? Oh…” The smaller boy started blushing and reached for the back of his head, obviously a little embarrassed.

Oikawa’s expression darkened, his eyes glazed as his innocent smile was replaced by a sly one. He wanted to rip this boy away from Tanaka,but he knew he was surrounded by Karasuno.

“Let’s give it all we got the next time, right from the start. You didn’t get to see out set up. Oh yes, and we’ll be improving our serves, too.”

Noticing the challenging looks from the member of Karasuno….and the curious look from the shortest boy he decided to continue.

“It’s true, your offense was amazing, but your receives aren’t polished. You’ll reach your limit very quickly. I’m not the only one who hits powerful serves.” Oikawa started walking towards the Tanaka…..or rather the person clutching on to the back of Tanaka’s black track jacket.

He felt waves of anger slam into him as soon as he was next to the smaller boy. This raised a challenge in Oikawa’s heart which he chose to announce. “The inter-High preliminaries are coming up soon. Don’t get eliminated, okay?”

He stopped lifting his arm to point a finger at Kageyama, “Because I want to pulverize my dear underclassman, setter-on-setter, in an official match.”

The orange headed boy darted over to Tsukishma grabbing on to the blonde jacket,” We will work on our receives!”

The blonde jerked his arm up trying to make his teammate release his grip,”Let go!”

“Receivers don’t improve overnight. Ask the captain. He should know.”

Deciding against corning him ….. Oikawa looked at the boy demanding his attention.

He should probably wait for a more private setting.

“Later ” He smiled as if he had just been surrounded by cute puppies and began his stroll toward the exit. Kageyama was still burning holes into the back of his head as he walked away.

Oikawa stopped and turned around when he noticed the team had almost reached the bus. He wanted one last look at Chibi before heading home.

He knew tomorrow he would be at Karasuno.

Only when Oikawa turned around he was less than 4 feet from the guy he was thirsting over.

The boy was obviously shaking. A lightness was fluttering in Oikawa’s stomach. Perhaps this boy remembered him…his heart was once again picking up its pace.

“Just because you’re the Grand king doesn’t mean that we can’t win!” As chibi spoke he lost color.

 _Guess not_ , Oikawa thought sighing.

“Would you like me to help you?”

“What?”

“I can help you with receives and serves…do you want my help?”

Oikawa was actually scared of rejection and feared that if the boy said no now, then he might not be able to talk to him again.He also wondered that maybe it didn't matter if the boy said no. 

“But… you have a team, right?” Chibi gained back some of his color and took a step toward Oikawa.

Conjuring up some sort of reasonable explanation, Oikawa could feel the blush creep across his cheeks as the boy took another step closer. He could reach out and touch him now….

“Volleyball may be a team sport, but if you only practice with team members then you might find yourself in a situation that limits your potential.”

It was obvious the boy wasn’t sold on this explanation so Oikawa went on,” You know everyone always has someone that they practice with on another team. Everyone likes to pretend it’s a ‘Secret’, so I doubt anyone will actually confront you about this.”

Chibi nodded taking in the information he was given.

“You know how some of your team members will practice with community volleyball members, it’s just like that….only since we will play against each other one day, so it’s kept a secret.”

“OH!!!” The orange headed boy smiled pulling out his cell phone from his black duffle bag.

Oikawa took his phone out as well, hoping that they could exchange line information. His silent prayer was answered as a new contact pinged on his phone asking him to accept the new contact.

“Hinata Shoyo?” Oikawa questioned.

“Hinata!!!!” both of them snapped up and looked to the yell, that Oikawa knew came from Kageyama.

Kageyama was walking around the bus obviously looking for Hinata along with a guy who had a nice build and silver hair.

The shorter boy in front of Oikawa flashed the most beautiful smile Oikawa had ever seen and waved. His heart was surely leaping out of his chest.

“This is our secret now, Hinata.” He brought a finger to his mouth in a shushing gesture.

“ Thank-k y-y-you, Grand King!”

Oikawa winked at Hinata who was currently transforming into a tomato.

“Dammit, Hinata!” the boy was quick on his heels running to Kageyama. After spotting Hinata, Kageyama rushed to his side. Kageyama grabbed Hinata roughly by the wrist and pulled him onto the bus cursing. Both of them were whacked on the head by the captain as they loaded onto the bus.

When Oikawa saw Hinata being yanked around by Kageyama, he was reminded of his last memory of the smaller boy.

Thirty minutes had passed since the bus left and the sun almost completely set. Oikawa was standing on the sidewalk where he had finally been able to meet the mysterious boy from his past. Dark clouds thundered and rain quickly followed. Oikawa had decided he stared at the new contact on his phone long enough. He finally discovered chibi-chan's name; Hinata Shoyo. On his walk home, he thought of all the things he could say to the younger boy.

* * *

Fresh out of the shower, Oikawa collapsed onto his bed wearing a mint towel tied around his waist. He picked up his phone and looked at all the drafts he had written to send, but couldn’t in the end. He tapped the top corner of Hinata’s contact to reveal a picture of the orange headed boy making a peace sign. Closing his eyes he made comparisons from how the boy had changed physically in the last few years. Probably grew ……an inch or two at most, however; it was obvious Hinata had more defined muscles. Oikawa’s urge to be closer to the boy was beginning to show.

As one of his hands had made its way below the towel a ping interrupted him.

Hinata Shoyo: I would like 2 practice with u soon. :)


End file.
